The Spark
by Khaos-is-my-middle-name
Summary: Kyah Swan comes to Forks to live with her cousin Bella after her dad is killed in a car accident. Little does she know, Kyah is part of the supernatural world as well and knows the Cullens! But do they remember her? Post BD. Kyah is an OC. Bella is OOC.
1. Phone Call

**A/N. Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction (my friend [Lilly Tagloft] gave me this account) and I'm a little nervous so bear with me. Just as a warning my spelling = really bad, so be prepared (although I have a beta so it shouldn't be nearly as bad as it was). I'll except reviews, praise, flames, constructive critisism, and such. If you dont like it, thanks for trying it anyways; flames welcome - it gives me stuff to improve on I 'spose. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, and im just fine with that because I LOVE my own characters! I do own; Kyah, Aiden, Tresca, Aadi, Bloom, Andrew, Viscalia, and Apnar. Thanks and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Bella's POV

I sigh, completely content. I'm sitting in the Cullen's living room, surrounded by my wonderful family. Jasper and Emmett are playing a video game, Rose and Alice are bent over a fashion magazine, discussing the latest trends, Esme is arranging bouquets of flowers throughout the room, while chatting to Carlile about the days events, and Edward is at the piano, teaching Renesmee how to play a few basic cords. Life, at this moment, is really quite wonderful, peaceful, serene.

The phone rings from the kitchen; its shrill sound echoing throughout the house, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'll get it," I say, rising from my seat and gliding into the other room, catching the phone on the second, trilling ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella?" Charlie asks, his gruff voice catching a bit at the end, as though he were on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. What's wrong?"

I can hear no sound from the other room. Jasper or Emmet must have paused the game and Edward had ceased playing his beautiful song . Everyone was quiet, probably listening in on the conversation I was about to have with my father.

Charlie sighed, "You know Rich and Kyah-?"

"Yeah...?" Of cource I knew them. My uncle Rich had always been close with us. His duaghter, Kyah and I had been just like sisters growing up. She was only a few years younger than me, and we used to hang out a lot, especially when we were younger. Even though Rich was Charlie's younger brother, he and Kyah had flown from Texas to Arizona every other weekend to spend time with me and Renee. We had been a really close, loving family. So what Charlie said next made my dead heart feel as though it fell into my stomach.

"Well, I just got a call from that hospital in Houston. They just said that Rich and Kyah were in a car accident yesterday night, and... for ... Rich didn't make it," Charlie's voice cracked again, showing more emotion than I'd seen from him is quite some time. He was never the one to show his feelings, but at this point, that didn't really matter.

I almost dropped the phone out of shock . By that time the entire family was in the kitchen, listening intently to what Charlie said. They all had heard the horrible thing that Charlie had just told me, and were staring at me, sorrowful and sympathetic expressions on their faces. Edward had wrapped his arm aroung my waist in a quiet attempt to comfort me. I cleared my suddenly dry throat.

"What... what about Kyah?" I was almost to afraid to ask. Scared that something had happened to my sweet cousin as well. Everyone held their breath in anticipation; even if it was physically unneeded.

"They said she was unconscious, but stable. She'll be fine. She got lucky; no broken bones or anything, but they won't be completely sure until she wakes up," Charlie informed us, and I was able to breath again, still sad for my uncle, but glad that my cousin was okay so far.

"Oh." I was relieved, but still too shocked to say much of anything else. My eyes prickled, like they wanted to tear up. But I couldn't do that right now, I had to be strong for myself and Charlie and Kyah.

"I was thinking, you and I will have to go down to Houston, to make funeral plans." Charlie paused for a moment. "There's also the issue of Kyah, we are her only living relatives so... I mean, one of us is going to have to take her in. I don't want to force her on you and all, but she would hate to live with me. I wouldn't even be there half the time to take care of her. Besides, she always got along better with you anyways; you're around her age."

"We'll talk about that later, I guess." I said, not quite wanting to discuss what would become of my cousin's future arrangement after just hearing of my uncle's death; I still had much to take in.

"Alright then. I'll call again tomorrow, but see if you can book us a flight in case, you know, the Cullens want to come too when we go see her."

"Alright Dad, I'll try. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Bells."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked around at the Cullens. No one said anything for a minute, but finally, Edward whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

That was all it took. That finally set me off and I burried my face in my hands and cried tearless sobs; not caring at the moment of what they thought of me because we were family and we will be forever. They're going to see me cry every now and again so why not now? But there was only one minor problem that went with it: My perfect world had just crumbled before my eyes.


	2. Little Surprises

**A/N: Hi guys, it's me. Thank you so much for the many hits AND the awesome reveiws. I am motivated to write if you review *not-too-subtle-hint*. I can't take all the credit for this though, my Beta is amazing, yay Lilly Tagloft! A collective shoutout to all the wonderful people who reviewed! Now onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, which is just perfectly fine with me. But I'll own some book, someday ;) ...and even though I don't own Twilight I do own my original characters. So show Kyah some love!**

* * *

Bella's Pov

I sat beside Kyah's hospital bed, watching her chest rise in fall in slow, deep breaths as she slept. I'd been here since five a.m., watching her, waiting for her to wake up. Edward stood behind me, stroking my hair - again, trying to comfort me.

Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I had arrived in Houston yesterday evening. We booked a few cozy hotel rooms then made our way to the hospital for a few hours before returning to make funeral plans. We had also discussed who Kyah would be staying with, and after a quick call home from Carlisle to take a vote, we decided that Kyah would be the newest addition to the Cullen clan. Alice and Rosalie would be setting up a room for her in the attic, and Jasper and Emmett would be in charge of getting enough human food to last for a few weeks. All that was left to do now was to wait for Kyah to wake up. I sighed softly, I was so worried something was _really_ wrong and that she _wouldn't _wake up.

No. I couldn't think about that.

Looking over at the clock, I realized that it was already nine-thirty at night. The others would probably be making their way back to the hotel soon. I had decided that I would stay the night here, in case Kyah were to wake later on. I didn't want her to wake up and be alone, not after what happened. What kind of cousin would I be if I did that?- Not a very compassionate one, that's for sure.

Just as I had though, Charlie rose from his chair in the corner and said that he was going to go on back to the hotel. Carlile and Esme, keeping up the human facade, feigned tiredness and joined him on his way out. Edward offered to stay with me, but I told him to go on back. There wasn't really any reason for him to stay.

Once they were gone, I picked up my copy of _Wuthering Hights_ that I had brought and read to pass the time. A half hour passed, and then there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was a nurse or something I quickly opened the wooden door.

Although, to my surprise, a boy stood in the doorway. He was wearing all black, which matched his onyx colored hair. He had peircing, hazel irises that resembled the color of a cat's eyes. He looked to be about fourteen of fifteen, and was lean and athletically built. He was also not-so-subtly glancing over my shoulder at Kyah.

"Um, hello?" I said, the curiosity in my voice making it sound like a question.

He took his attention off of Kyah for one moment to look me straight in the eye; his eyes were captivating, they pulled me in. I couldnt look away.

"Er, hi. I'm Aiden Cairo," he said, nervously-breaking eye contact so that I was free to look away-before adding, "I'm Kyah's boyfriend... You must be Bella, am I right?"

Boyfriend? Surely Kyah was too young to have a boyfriend. She was only fourteen for goodness' sake. Oh well, I had more pressing matters at hand at the moment. Like how he even knew my name...

"Yes, I'm Bella," I said, giving him a questioning look.

"She talks quite a bit about you," he informed me, stepping into the room.

"Does she?" I replied absent mindedly, still a little shocked as to how Kyah could have a boyfriend.

He stepped beside her bed and gazed at her. The expression was a mixture of pain and adoration. He turned to meet my gaze after assessing his girlfriend's condition .

"I just came to bring her these," he held out a bouquet of a dosen red tulips, "and to see if she had woken up just yet. But I guess not." He paused, at a loss for words. We were left with a very awkward silence. "So... I guess I'll go then."

"Okay then," I said, a little suspicious. I turned around for half a second to put his flowers on the bedside table, after he handed them to me, and turned around fast enough to catch him plant a chaste kiss on Kyah's forehead. He blushed ever so slightly and quickly left the room.

I sighed quietly and sat back in my plastic chair. I looked over at Kyah, and even though she probably couldn't hear me, I said, "You know, I never really thought about it, but I just might be the 'over-protective sister' type. That is _really _going to suck for you."

"Yeah."

My head shot up from my book, and lo and behold, Kyah was staring straight right at me.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Everyone gets to officially meet Kyah next chapter! Aiden will come up in the next chapter as well :). You shall also get to meet my lovely new characters! Aren't you all as excited as I am :D? Virtual cookies to all who reveiw _and_ an individual shoutout! Thank you!**


	3. Things Go Bad They Always Do

**__**

**Hi it's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while X(. But I am pleased to give a personal shout out to all those awesome people who reviewed the second chapter. Thanks to;**

**Smileysam (nice pen name :))**

**.pottz (who reveiwed all the way from Mexico! How nice is that! :D) (Sorry about half of your user name getting deleted! It wont let me put it on here! I'm sorry! :( ) **

**and of course**

**Lilly Tagloft [my amazing beta/best friend!(who could be reading this over my shoulder at this very moment *gasp*!) Thanks, Lilly!]**

__

Funny thing is... I was :) ~ Lilly

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Me: I don't own Twilight, nor do I care._**

**_Stephanie Meyer: You're not going to whine and possibly threaten me like everyone else?_**

**_Me: Um...no. It's your work, and you're entitled to it._**

**_Stephanie Meyer: Well thats refreshing after hearing obsessed fangirls scream at me that "ONE DAY I WILL OWN EDWARD CULLEN" and such. Thanks for that._**

**_Me: my pleasure! Now on with the story! :D (Although I do want Mr. Jasper Whitlock Hale, and Lilly calls dibs on Jacob. *evil smile*)_**

**_P.S. Kyah's point of view may not come up for a while or it might come in this chapter. I'm very indecisive._**

* * *

__

_"You know, I never really though about it, but I might be the 'over-protective sister' type. This is really going to suck for you." _

"Yeah."

I looked up from my book, and lo and behold, Kyah was staring straight at me."

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I was too shocked to say anything, that was how happy and excited I was, even if only for a second. Finally, Kyah was awake! I flung myself from the uncomfortable plastic chair and pulled my younger cousin into a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, Kyah!" I screamed, sounding like an overly peppy eleven-year-old.

Kyah squirmed, "Can't breath Bella! LET GO!" She yelled at me with amusement laced in her voice, and even then I didn't let her go. After the past days, dealing with grief and worry, I was finally breaking down. So I did what I normally did in situations like this; I went to Kyah.

When we were younger, Kyah and I had been much closer. We told each other everything and did almost everything together. Most of my fondest childhood memories were shared with her, and whenever I was upset, or sad, or even when I was pissed off like none other, Kyah was there to help me through it. Kyah was my shoulder to cry on, she was always there to cheer me up with her crazy antics and her all-out insane sense of humor. One time she had even let me scream at her over something that did not have anything to do with her. When I was done yelling, I'd started crying, telling her I was sorry over and over. She hadn't been mad, but calming. She had put her arm around my shoulders and told me everything was okay. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was just like Jasper, the way she could always make you feel what she was feeling. She was always happy... in fact I'd only ever seen her cry one time, when her older brother, Max, left home to join the army. I needed that happiness right now. I needed Kyah to come up with some witty remark to make me smile again. I wanted that, but I knew that once Kyah knew about her dad, she was going to be as bad off as me. I hated that I would have to be the one tell her.

"Bella, really, what's wrong?" Kyah asked, pulling herself away from me with some difficulty.

I stared at her for a second, trying hard not to make my inner emotions too obvious. "Um... Ky, look at where we are."

Kyah frowned, looking around. She took in the starchy hospital bed, the beeping, electronic monitors, her tan arms that were covered with purple-ish bruises, and finally the red tulips on the bedside table. She looked at me with a stunned expression.

"What happened to me, Bella? I don't remember-!" She cut off, her eyes widening in a classic 'Kyah light bulb moment.' "The car...," she muttered absently, wringing the thin, off-white blankets in her hands, twisting the stiff fabric around her long, elegant fingers.

"You've been out a couple days, Ky," I told her gently, hoping that she was still too out of it to ask the one question that I never wanted to answer. But I should have known better; nothing goes the way I want it to.

"Where's my dad? Is he okay? Where is he?" She looked a tad worried now, her chocolate-colored eyes taking in my facial expression with caution.

This was the moment I'd been dreading for days. I couldn't bring myself to tell her - I totally chickened out.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered, looking around the room for something to save me. My eyes rested gratefully on the door. "I'll go get one of the doctors, tell them that you're up!" I cried almost incoherently and stood to make a mad dash for the door. Kyah grabbed my wrist tightly and held me back with surprising strength for someone her size.

I gave up my pitiful attempt to flee and looked back around at my cousin. Her eyes had a terrified, child-like look about them. Her breath came out in uneven spurts. She looked me dead in the eyes; emotion wearing a thick hole in the middle of my chest because now I knew she knew, and I didn't want her to... not just yet.

"Bella! Where is my...?" she paused for one second, like she was to afraid to ask. Her voice came out in an agonized whisper.

"Where's Daddy?"

I'd heard that tone of voice once before- the desperate, almost pleading way she asked reminded me of when she was two, and her mom had left her and her father, stealing herself away in the dead of night. Kyah had awoken the next morning, rubbing her eyes and looking around. She must have sensed something was wrong, because the first words out of her mouth that morning were not her usual greeting of "I want sugar on my Cheerios," but were "Where's Mommy?" stated in the same, terrified tone I was hearing now.

Oh my gosh...

I looked at her frightened eyes one more time before turning away and finally blurted out in a quiet, desperate voice, "He's dead, Kyah."

I shifted my gaze back up towards her. Kyah's face was devoid of any emotion, her grip on my wrist slackened immediately, and her thin hand fell limp at her bruised side. She looked so dazed; it were as if she was lost in her own mind, seeing something I couldn't. I stepped closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay-"

"Get out." Kyah's voice was barely a whisper.

I blinked. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"Get out," Kyah repeated, starting to hyperventilate, "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Kyah!" I was shocked, why would she say that to me?

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed at me, flinching away from my hand. "GO, BELLA! GO AWAY!"

It was against my own will that I sprinted out the door. I was going away, just as Kyah said. Something in the back of my mind told me that this was wrong, reminded me that I didn't want to be doing this, that I should have stayed with her no matter what. Before I could act on this new found will power, I crashed into someone. Even with my new vampire grace, I managed to send us both flying.

The girl stumbled backward into the wall, looking shocked and frazzled to say the least. She was tall, and skinny as a stick. Her hair was a silvery gray color, though she couldn't be older than twenty. She was wearing scrubs, so she was probably a medical student training at the hospital. She had on a name tag that read "Tresca" in a generic font. I took all this in in about a second. Pulling myself off of the floor, I turned to her and frantically asked her where the exit was. All thoughts of going back had flown from my head.

The girl didn't look at me like I was crazy, but merely pointed down the hall to one of the emergency exits. She bent down to pick up some of the charts she had dropped, but I was in too much of a hurry to help her. I bolted out the door and sprinted at vampire speed to my flashy, red Audi.

* * *

I arrived at the hotel in record time. I grudgingly made my way into the building and up to the third floor where mine and Edward's room was located.

I passed Carlisle and Esme's room, then Charlie's, and finally I came to room four-hundred and twenty, my room, and slid the key card shakily through the slot above the door handle. The lock clicked quietly and I pushed open the door and entered the room quietly.

Edward was sitting on the little tan sofa staring blankly at the muted TV, he looked up as soon as I opened the door. We stared at each other for a minute, Edward taking in my sullen expression. The next thing I knew he was standing beside me and stroking my back soothingly.

"It's okay," he said into my ear.

I looked up at him and stared into his topaz eyes. "No it isn't," I said, burying my face in his shoulder. I cried tearless sobs, hysterically repeating what I had just said. Then a thought occurred to me - I had left Kyah, all by herself, sad and horrified. What had I done? I just abandoned my cousin when she needed me the most. I am a horrible monster! I cried harder, knowing that my baby cousin, my sister of sorts, was probably doing just the same thing.

* * *

**Oooooh, dramatic! I must let you all know that I am a _very_ dramatic person and that this probably will continue, but you have to admit that this is a very sad situation and deserves a bit of drama, no?**

**Personal shout outs of thanks to all who review (even though it isn't a lot compared to what you give to me). Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. the more reviews = the faster I'll post again! Just a hint. ;D**

**-Khaos**


	4. What a Crappy Day

**Hey guys it is me again! Sorry for taking so long with the update, it's just that, I didn't get very many reviews. I only got one from my beta, (Thank you Lilly!) and one from an anonymous reveiwer (a.k.a one of my best friends who I pestered to read) I was really hoping for more...*sigh* Oh well, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, obviously. I mean, do I _look_ like Stephanie Meyer? No, I didn't think so.**

**P.S. IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! KYAHS POINT OF VEIW!**

***CHEERS***

* * *

Kyah's POV

I couldn't beleive it. My father was dead.

This was all my fault!

I sat curled in a ball on the horribly uncomfortable hospital bed that I had woken up in. I was trying desperatly not to cry, as no one would benifit from my tears. That's why I forced Bella to leave. She didn't have to share my agony. No one should have too.

There was a quiet knock on the wooden, hospital door, but I ignored it. I didn't want to be consoled by some random doctor or nurse who thought they knew how to fix my problems. As if! They would only leave the room feeling just as hopeless and lost as I was. It was best that I just suffered alone.

The person at the door took my lack of response as an okay to come in. I had my head in my hands so I did not see who it was. I just hoped that it wasn't Bella. I worked hard getting her out of here and I didn't need her ruining that by being loyal and sticking to my side. That would probably end up hurting us both in the end.

"Kyah?"

I looked up and saw Tresca standing in the door way. She was in her light-blue, tacky hospital scrubs and had her silver hair was pulled up into a messy pony-tail. She was looking at me not in pity, but in sadness and understanding, like any sister _should. _She was my sister, that is, in the only way that mattered.

I didn't respond, but in my own way, I made it clear that I wanted her to leave.

Tresca stood her ground, however. She was mentally stronger than I could sense Bella has ever been. She also knew what I was trying to do, so that helped her stay around as well. Eventually I gave up trying to make her scared and leave. I didn't have enough energy to do so and she was obviously committed to staying.

Tresca sighed. "Why?"

"Why what?" I mumbled back, my voice regrettably cracking at the end.

"Why did you send Bella away? I know you did. She nearly ran me over trying to get out of here. Why didn't you let her stay?"

I sighed in exasperation. She knew why- or she _should._ My emotions were too unstable to have anyone else around. I didn't want _anyone_ to feel my pain, let alone my cousin.

Oh, the joys of being an empath! Not.

"Kyah..." Tresca sighed, knowing she lost the battle. I had every reason to push people away and she knew it.

"Please leave." I begged. Yeah, as if she would.

Tresca stood there for a moment, assessing me. To my surprise, she turned around and left the room.

She turned around just before exiting the room.

"I'll be telling Aidden your alive."

She left the room, and me to my thoughts. I turned to the bedside table and pulled one of the tulips from the vase. It made me sad, rather than happy, that Aidden was so worried. I didn't want to cause him stress as well.

I had to keep telling myself that we would all get through this. Bella, Aidden, Tresca, Bloom, Viscalia, Aadi, Andrew, Apnar, and I would all get through our grief and worry. Thats how it had to be...if we were all going to survive.

I spent the next three hours bumbarded by doctors and nurses taking tests, asking me questions, and being all- together annoying. Finally at 11:00 I was left alone to rest. This had been the longest day of my life, and it wasn't going to be over anytime soon. I stayed up all night sobbing hysterically, like the pathetic little girl I was. I could sense that this wasn't going to get any easier any time soon.

As I cried, I plotted ways to avenge my father's murder.

* * *

**Hi guys, I know this is short, but I'm just not getting reviews and I'm just not feeling it anymore. :P I will update very soon though because I still have a few ideas. I'm just distracred right now because Wife Swap is on and it is an amazing show! So...I shall leave with that! I shall update soon- if I get reveiws that is. 'Bye all!**

**~Khaos**


End file.
